


изо дня в день

by Bee_13, WTF Yasuhiro Nightow Team 2021 (Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team)



Category: Trigun (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Free Verse, Gen, POV Second Person, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, WTF_YNT
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29058831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bee_13/pseuds/Bee_13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Yasuhiro%20Nightow%20Team%202021
Summary: ты ходишь и жонглируешь сам собой.
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	изо дня в день

**Author's Note:**

> лапслок и другие стилистические приемы, немного абсурдности-авангардности и тревожащих мотивов.
> 
> Бета: Мадам Суслевская

i  
  
мир оседает пылью  
гарью  
на солнцах плавясь  
реет  
нервно алеет  
плащ  
тени тянутся по песку  
как перья  
как призрак нескончаемых  
неудач  
  
ii  
  
кровью  
стекает с тела  
прожитое время  
рыданий  
крики душат горло  
гвоздями ржавыми  
пробиваются  
в уши  
слушай —  
и отвечай  
  
iii  
  
скажи же  
как это вышло  
как в мире этом  
ты выжил  
из себя до капли  
все пули  
летели в душу  
рассекая  
давние раны  
так просто не залечить  
  
iv  
  
сады  
миражи  
пустыни  
космос  
в твоей ладони  
сеяли  
семена  
камнями  
падали с неба  
кто их ловил?  
  
v  
  
катятся по полю  
вырвались с корнем  
сироты  
человечества  
все  
на тонкой нити  
висят  
над пропастью  
ты ходишь  
и жонглируешь сам собой  
  
vi  
  
черным по желтому  
в волосах полосы  
тянутся  
мили как жилы  
из сердца  
рвутся  
на волю гнев и отчаянье  
раздирая мир  
надвое  
как теперь жить в нем?  
  
vii  
  
улыбка на постере:  
«живым или мертвым»  
ты проливаешь  
кетчуп  
смешавшись с кровью  
въелся в кожу как запахи  
пороха  
хватит надолго ли  
тела  
других заслоняешь собою  
  
viii  
  
лепестки герани  
летят по синеве  
неба  
тяжесть  
давит на  
кости  
от усталости  
ломит  
душу снова  
настигла жажда  
  
ix  
  
вековечная засуха  
на планете  
бесплодной  
тщетны  
поиски лучшей  
доли  
людей и твоя  
переплетаются  
полотном  
одежды скрывают шрамы  
  
x  
  
изо дня в день  
ответы ищешь  
время  
не лечит — учит  
смиренно ль  
гордо ль  
делаешь выбор  
дороги  
стелятся под ноги  
уроборосом


End file.
